List of Completed Fear Works
Over the years the Fear Mythos has been around, there have been many Fearblogs and other associated stories. This list will chart the completed ones in an alphabetical order. Feel free to add to this page whenever a work is finished. List of Completed Fearblogs: *'Administry for a Cause' **A woman on the run searches for redemption. Accompaniment to''' Testing in Progress. *The Abominable Act' *'All Roses Wilt' *'The All-Seeing Eye ' *'And When the Sky Was Opened' **'A world slowly turns to nothing. *Angels from the Grave' **'The other side of the shovel. *Anger Management' *'The Answer to Blogs, Rapture & Everything' *'A Bird of the Air Shall Carry the Voice ' **'A Nest tries to adjust to the world. *B-Movie Monsters' **Horror films about strange subjects. *'Born Of Data' **A young man that won't believe the evidence right in front of his eyes. *'brighter than a spoon' **'From poetry to running from the Cold Boy. *Bring Me A Dream ' **'A girl in a hospital. *Built For Two' **'A mathematician searches for the perfect paradox. *Call The Schoolmaster' **'A young student tries to break down walls. *Can you see the Angel' *'Chain Mail' **Ferratus, his fetters freshly forged. *'A Charitable Life' **Trying to forget tragedy. 'Accompaniment with '''Sins Not Tragedies. *'Clawing at the Mind' **'A life ruined by the Rake. *'Cobbled Together' **A former Towerborn on the run *'Cold and Lonely Days' **'A little girl's a little too cold. *'Confessions of an Apopheniac' **'It isn't schizophrenia if she really exists. *'Continuity Glue' *Dawghouse *'The Darkling Thrush' **'Birdwatching. *'The Day We Died' **'A world ruled by the Dying Man. *'Debasing the Beef Canoe' **'Let's Review Buffy the Vampire Slayer! *'Dreaming Truths' **Life is temporary, Knowledge is permanent *'Eccentrically Bored' **'Embrace the Archangel. Leads into Hidden in the Trees. *'The End of Sorrow Lies ' **'Try to wake up from this dream. *'The Endless Obsession' **'Mistress Selkie has an obsession Accompaniment to Testing in Progress. *''' The Fear Clinic''' **'Got an injury while Running? Doc can help you out. *'The Fear Mythos' **'Tropers think they've invented a mythos, but it all comes true anyway. *'Feather Fall' **Nos Semper Surgere *'fnord' **Consult your pineal gland. *'Follow the Yellow Brick Road' **This actress gets a little blue when the spotlight's not on her. *'The Foul Rag and Bone Shop' **'Don't be a snake. *'Friendship Is Magic' **Making friends with Slendy *'The Garden of Madness' *'Graveyard Tales' *'Harlequin Metropolis' **'Interpreting dreams and solving murders. *'Hidden in the Trees' **'Serve the Fears or die trying. Sequel to''' Eccentrically Bored. *Hidden Triumphant' *'Hi, I'm a Duelist' *'Hell has Wifi' *'The Hunter' **'A man hunts the Rake with nothing left to lose. *I Can Imagine How I Feel' *'If on the sound of static a traveler' *'In Death He Bleeds into the River' **'Cryptic cipher text. *In the Garden of Desolation' **'Becoming a snake in the garden. *Ink' **'Blood is thicker than water... *An Introvert Extroverted' **'The house is getting colder. *Jordan Eats Normally Now' **'Blogs taken down, water on the rise, a brother's redemption. *Lacuna Urbis' *'Last Rites' *'The Long Game' **'It's a long story... *Magic is Afoot' *'Memoirs for Breakfast' **'Remembering those we once lost. *Memories of a Time Beyond' **'The story of a girl from the choir. *Metaphysical Fiction' **'"What game? If you're reading this you know exactly what game." *Misery Always Knows' **Five tons of flax. *'Moonlit Whispers' **'Recording things that go bump in the night. *A New Fear Will Soon Be Born' *'No Gods No Masters' **Bring Down the Heavens Notes From the Condemned *'Nowherever' **Trouble sleeping. *'Ontological' **'A building with no doors or windows. *Out of the Spent and Unconsidered Earth' **'Hunting Doors. *Over the River' **...and through the woods, to Grandma's house we go. *'Perchance to Dream' **'Dream logs and feral creatures. *Pictures of Clouds ' **'Monsters are only as real as you believe them to be. *PLAN 31: CLOSE ENCOUNTER OF THE SOCK KIND' **'Invasion of the sockpuppets. *The Public Castigation of a Lowly Hypochondriac' **The Big Bad Wolf. *'Prestidigitation' **'Schooltime paranoia. *'''The Puppet's Game (ThePuppetsFool / trappedinacabin / Sola Gratia / LookingGrace) **'The Jester plays a game. *'Purpose ' *'Quiet Cacophony' **'A Welshman's strange life. *'The Ripeness is All' **'Conversations with the cold. *'Settler's Folly' **Being a proxy. 'Accompaniment to 'The World Through These Eyeholes. *'Sins Not Tragedies' **'Trying to escape tragedy. Accompaniment with''' A Charitable Life. *the shadow of the Rose' **'A brother seeks the Zahir. Accompaniment with '''the unimaginable universe. *'Snowball in Hell' **'Follow them to the winter court. *'A Tangled Web' **'Caught in two webs. *'Terrific' **'They beget terror. *'Testing in Progress' **'Do not feed the test subject. Accompaniment with Administry for a Cause. *'They Sought It With Thimbles' **'Looking for Boojums. *'The Things You'll Never Know' **The fiction meets its fate *'This Could Be Heaven' **The Captive waits in the City. *'This is Number Nine' **'To serve the Quiet. *'To Light a Candle' **'The return of Candle Cove. *'the unimaginable universe' **'Searching for the Aleph. Accompaniment with the shadow of the Rose. *'Unto the Breach ' **'The Archangel is freedom. *'Urban Malefic' **'The City experiments. *'Where My Eyes Remain' **'Overcoming slender trauma. *'The World Through These Eyeholes' **'The birds' pawn. *'Wonderland's War Games' **'Led by his dog tags. *'WRR-85' **'Numbers *'Your Move' **'''You get one chance to survive. Part of The Game Master Tournament. List of Completed Fearvlogs *The Undecided Five' **They thought everything was normal... List of Completed forum games *'The Parallels''' **The Story of L1 and L2 Category:Content Category:Blogs Category:Vlogs Category:FictionPress Stories Category:Forum Games Category:Completed Works